Sharing Secrets
by Nikki20
Summary: Set directly after the events of "Caged". What happens to Josh and Harrison when they're stuck in The Novak alone?
1. Default Chapter

Sharing Secrets  
  
Embracing The Need  
  
Author: ~*Nikki*~  
  
Email: nikki@fanforum.com  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own or know anybody associated with "Popular", just a fan people!  
  
Rating: PG-13, but perhaps R later on  
  
Pairing: Josh/Harrison  
  
Summary: What happened after the girls locked Josh and Harrison in The Novak in "Caged"?.  
  
Distribution: Just add a link back please!  
  
Feedback: Is always appreciated, let me know what you think.  
  
Author's Note: This is set right after the events of "Caged" so any spoilers up until then are fair game. Enjoy and keep checking back for more parts.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" We're trapped! " Harrison John exclaimed as he beat on the locked door to The Novak, the affectionatly named girl's bathroom at Kennedy High School.  
  
" Calm down Harrison, Sugar will be back to let us out sometime. " Josh Ford said. He gazed around the red room and noticed a picture of his ex-girlfriend Brooke McQueen on the wall. He looked at her warm smiling face and missed her for a moment.  
  
" Don't you have a cell phone or something? " Harrison asked as he turned and started to walk over to Josh.  
  
" It's in my gym bag back Bio Glass's room. " Josh explained. He sighed and sat down on the comfy red couch in the middle of the bathroom.  
  
" You know this place is much nicer than our bathroom, why is that? " Harrison asked.  
  
" Brooke said that some star who used to go here re-designed it a few years back. " Josh replied.  
  
" Interesting. " Harrison commented and joined Josh on the couch.  
  
  
  
Nearly an hour had passed and the two boys were bored out of their skulls. Josh was pacing around the room and making Harrison nervous.  
  
" Dude, don't use up all of the oxygen, just sit down and be patient. " Harrison said.  
  
" I was patient an hour ago, now I'm starting to freak. " Josh said and kept pacing the floor.  
  
Harrison rolled his eyes and scratched his forehead. He honestly could not believe he had tried to befriend Josh Ford, the star quarter back for Kennedy and all around perfect guy. Had he been that dumb to believe that they would have anything in common with the exception of Brooke McQueen?  
  
" Okay we need to talk about something to get our minds off the lack of oxygen. " Josh said. He sat down in front of Harrison, indian style on the couch. Harrison gave him a confused look and sighed.  
  
" And what shall we discuss Josh? " He asked.  
  
" Football? " Josh asked.  
  
" Hate it. " Harrison replied.  
  
" Baseball? " Josh asked.  
  
" Hate it. " Harrison replied again.  
  
" Golf, I know you like golf. " Josh said with a smile.  
  
" Like it, but don't wanna talk about it. " Harrison said.  
  
" God do we have like anything in common? " Josh asked.  
  
" Brooke. " Harrison said softly without realizing he had said it.  
  
" Why would we talk about Brooke? " Josh asked with slight anger in his voice.  
  
" Nothing. " Harrison said trying to brush it off.  
  
" No come on man, let's be honest. You like her don't you? " Josh asked.  
  
" Maybe, but don't you like Sam? She told me that you two made out after the Sadie Hawkins dance. " Harrison said.  
  
" It was a mistake, but McPherson's not too bad. I'm kinda dating somebody else right now. " Josh said.  
  
" So it says on the mirror. " Harrison replied and pointed to six comments written in red lipstick on the mirror.  
  
" Who is They call me Quackers ?" Josh asked. He laughed and then looked back at Harrison.  
  
" Mary Cherry! " They both said in unison.  
  
" I made out with Josh Ford must be Sam. " Harrison said. Josh lowered his head and nodded.  
  
" So then who is I'm Dating Josh Ford ? " He asked.  
  
" It's Carmen. " Josh replied.  
  
" Carmen? " Harrison asked with disbelief.  
  
" Yes Carmen, why is that so hard to believe? " Josh asked.  
  
" Well she's a great girl and all, but I just don't see you two together. " Harrison replied.  
  
" We have alot in common and I like talking to her. " Josh explained.  
  
" Hmm, good luck with that. " Harrison said in an almost taunting voice.  
  
He got up off the red couch and walked over to the mirror to get a closer look at one that caught his eye.  
  
" I've Questioned My Sexuality. " He read outloud.  
  
" Maybe it's Nicole, I'm pretty sure she'd go both ways. " Josh said.  
  
" I don't think so. Maybe it's Brooke? " Harrison said.  
  
" I don't think so, she's not into kinky stuff. " Josh said as he got up and joined Harrison by the mirror.  
  
" Just leaves one more. " Harrison said. They both looked at each other.  
  
" Lily? " They asked.  
  
  
  
Another hour dragged on and both boys were now hungry and worried that their next meal would not be until Monday morning. Josh was laying down on the couch looking up at the ceiling while Harrison was washing off the mirrors.  
  
" So what about you Harrison, have you ever questioned your sexuality? " Josh asked out of nowhere.  
  
" That's kinda personal. " Harrison replied and kept wiping down the mirrors.  
  
" I have before. " Josh said.  
  
" You're kidding me right? " Harrison asked. He stopped washing the mirrors and turned around to look at Josh.  
  
" No. One time back last year, me and Sugar got ahold of some adult entertainment and a couple of the videos had guys with other guys. " Josh explained.  
  
" Josh, watching gay porn does not mean you've questioned your sexuality. " Harrison commented.  
  
" I know that, but watching some of them made me wonder if I'd ever be up for guy on guy fun. " Josh finished.  
  
" Why are you telling me this? " Harrison asked.  
  
" I don't know, just feels good to get it off my chest I guess. " Josh said.  
  
" Well then as long as we're sharing secrets, I've wondered about it a few times myself. " Harrison admitted.  
  
" That doesn't surprise me. " Josh mumbled.  
  
" And what does that mean? Just because my mom is gay must mean I'm a fudge packer myself? " Harrison yelled angrily.  
  
" That's not how I meant it Harrison. " Josh snapped.  
  
" Then what did you mean? " Harrison asked. He crossed his arms over his chest and gave Josh a questioning look.  
  
" It's just that you're always hanging out with the females and you're not really one of the guys ya know. " Josh said.  
  
" That's a little insulting Josh, how do you know that I'm not just secretly doing all of them? " Harrison asked.  
  
" Well I'm sure if that was the case then Carmen and Sam wouldn't be hot for me. " Josh said.  
  
" I guess you've got a point, but I'm sure I could have either of them if I wanted, even without your dashing good looks and stomach to die for. " Harrison said.  
  
" Been checking out my stomach Harry? " Josh asked in a flirty tone.  
  
" Well we do shower together on occasion. " Harrison replied.  
  
" Aww it's nice to know you want me. " Josh teased.  
  
" I do not want you Josh, it's just a compliment. " Harrison said. He sat back down on the couch beside Josh and the two looked at each other for a few seconds.  
  
Then something strange happened. Harrison wasn't completly sure, but it seemed like Josh was moving his face in closer to his own like he was going to kiss him or something. He would have found out if not for the sudden jolt of the lock clicking on the door to The Novak.  
  
Both boys jumped away from each other and stood up to see none other than Mary Cherry opening the door.  
  
" Hi Joshie, Hi Joe! " She said cheerfully.  
  
" Are you going to keep us in here all weekend Mary Cherry? " Harrison asked.  
  
" No, me and my new best friend Brookie have desided that you've learned your lesson. Let's go home boys. " Mary Cherry explained. She turned and started to walk off as Harrison and Josh followed after her.  
  
It was nearly midnight when Harrison got home. His mother and Shelia, her lover, were already in bed and there was a note telling him that there was leftovers in the fridge. He went upstairs to his bedroom and laid down on the bed. He was just about to drift off to sleep when the phone beside his bed rang.  
  
" Hello? " He asked as he picked up the reciever.  
  
" Hey Harrison, it's Josh. "   
  
" Oh hey. " Harrison said. He wondered what Josh could possibly be calling him about.  
  
" I just wanted to make things clear that what we said in The Novak stays between us right? " He asked.  
  
" Oh sure, cross my heart. " Harrison replied.  
  
" Good man, I really wouldn't want some of that stuff to get out. " Josh said with relief.  
  
" Me either. " Harrison said.  
  
" Well I guess I'll let you go man. See ya at school on Monday. " Josh said cheerfully and hung up the phone.  
  
Harrison put the phone down and turned off the lamp that was on his night stand. He rolled over onto his side and looked out the window at the McQueen's house. He asked himself before falling asleep, Do I like Josh ? 


	2. Taking Chances

Taking Chances  
  
Harrison John laid away almost every night since his encounter with Josh Ford nearly a month ago when they had been locked in The Novak together. He couldn't forget the things that they had said to each other, and of course he kept wondering what could have happened had Mary Cherry not interupted them.  
  
He deserpatly wanted to get some sleep, but visions of Josh and his new girlfriend Carmen filled his head. He couldn't believe that they were still together. He loved Carmen and all, but a part of him wanted them to break up.   
  
I guess I am gay or something, Harrison said to himself. He wondered if this was what his mother had felt like when she was struggling to come out of the closet. He wished that he could talk to her about this, but he wasn't ready to talk to anybody about his secret longings for Josh Ford just yet.  
  
He looked at his digital clock on the night stand and noticed it was nearly three in the morning. He decided that sleep just was not going to happen tonight, and got up, flicking on the light on his night stand. He rubbed his fingers through his hair and got up, walking over to his desk slowly. He turned on his desk lamp and opened his notebook. His mind was taking him places and he couldn't help but to write them down on paper.  
  
Slowly he wrote, "What is he doing with her?"  
  
Nearly a week later, Harrison felt like his world was ending. He didn't understand what had come over him. He had decided to try and become a musician and things had went haywire from there. He had even taken his writings and made them into a song. He had deeply hurt his friends and most importantly his relationship with Josh. They had almost come to blows over a song he had performed and he just knew that Josh hated him now.  
  
He had patched things up with Carmen and Sam, but now he didn't know what to do about Josh. Had he blown his only shot of being friends? Would they ever get the chance to talk again? Harrison longed to know the answers to his questions.As if somebody was pulling the strings, the phone rang and Harrison picked it up.  
  
" Hello? " He asked into the reciever.  
  
" It's Josh, we need to talk. " A familiar voice said.  
  
" Oh, hi. " Harrison said trying not to sound as nervous as he was.  
  
" How about we meet at Mr. Clucks in an hour? " Josh suggested.  
  
" Sounds good to me. " Harrison said.  
  
" I'll see you there. " Josh said and hung up.  
  
Harrison held the reciever to his ear and listened to the steady dial tone. He felt like he was about to go out on his first date or something. His stomach did flip flops and he tried to get it to stop. I've got to get ready, he thought.  
  
  
  
One hour later, Harrison sat anxiously in a booth at Mr. Clucks, a fried chicken fast food place in town. He checked his breath to make sure it was okay and then he caught a glimpse of himself in the napkin despincer and checked his hair. He thought he looked okay, but deep down inside he wondered why he was getting all excited over nothing. Josh would most likely come in and try to finish the fight they had earlier and that would be it.  
  
Josh was fashionably late as usual. He walked over to Harrison's table and sat down in the booth across from him. He didn't speak for a bit which made Harrison more nervous about this talk.  
  
" I'm sorry about earlier. " Josh muttered finally.  
  
" It's my fault Josh, really it is... " Harrison said before Josh interupted him.  
  
" No, it's my fault. I was fooling myself into thinking I was ready to date again and I hurt Carmen in the process. " Josh said.  
  
" She'll be fine Josh. " Harrison said trying to reassure him.  
  
" I hope so Harrison. " Josh replied.  
  
" I shouldn't have sand that song though, it wasn't fair, to you or Carmen. " Harrison explained.  
  
" Why did you write it anyway? " Josh asked.  
  
Harrison sighed and lowered his head a bit. He didn't want to tell him why he had written it, but he knew he would sound like a liar if he said anything else.  
  
" I was...am, kinda confused about some things. " Harrison said softly.  
  
" Do you like Carmen or something? " Josh asked. Harrison almost laughed, Josh could be so dumb at times and totally clueless.  
  
" No, not Carmen. " He replied.  
  
" Oh.....oh! " Josh said getting what Harrison was saying.  
  
There was an odd silence between them for minutes. Josh looked down at his hands and Harrison tried to avoid any looks between them. He couldn't believe that he had just said what he had.  
  
" Well look Harry, it's okay with me if you're... " Josh started. He looked around and then lowered his voice.  
  
" Gay. " He finished.  
  
" I'm not gay Josh. " Harrison said.  
  
" Then what? " Josh asked.  
  
" I'm just questioning I guess, kinda like what we talked about. " Harrison explained.  
  
" Are you into me or something? " Josh asked.  
  
" I don't know. Maybe. " Harrison said trying not to say what he wanted to.  
  
" I'm...I'm flattered man, but..."   
  
" It's not going to happen, I understand. " Harrison finished.  
  
" That's not what I was going to say. "  
  
" Then what were you going to say? "  
  
" I was going to say that I don't know if I could ever return your feelings. " Josh said in a hushed voice.  
  
" Oh. " Harrison said startled.  
  
The rest of their conversation was about various things that didn't relate to their feelings. Josh tried to change the subject several times and Harrison was more than happy to change them. After another thirty minutes or so, they decided to call it a night. Harrison went out into the parking lot and started his mother's car. He watched for a second as Josh's truck tried to start. He could hear the motor trying to start but not turning over. Perfect timing, he thought to himself.  
  
Josh shut and locked the truck and hurried over to Harrison's car and tapped on the driver's side window.  
  
" Can I catch a ride with you? " He asked Harrison.  
  
" Get in. " Harrison replied.  
  
They rode in silence for the duration of the trip. Josh's house was not really that far away from Harrison's so it didn't take long to get there. He pulled the car into the Ford's driveway and parked it.  
  
" Well thanks man. " Josh said and started to open the door. He paused for a moment and then turned back to face Harrison.  
  
" What? " Harrison asked.  
  
Josh move quickly and cupped Harrison's face with his hands and pulled it to his. They kissed for a few seconds. Harrison was shocked at first but then relaxed and kissed him back. It was sweet, almost innocent, and it made Harrison feel more alive than he had ever felt in his life. He didn't want it to end but Josh pulled back and smiled. There were no words exchanged, just a few smiles and then Josh hurried and got out of the car and went inside.  
  
Harrison couldn't keep his huge smile off of his face and put the car in reverse, backing out of the driveway and going down the street to his own house. 


End file.
